


flowers

by TrashiestofTrash



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, fluffy stuff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashiestofTrash/pseuds/TrashiestofTrash
Summary: “You know, that song you were writing-- is there any way I could hear that on an actual piano?” He asks after taking a sip of the water. “Are you planning on playing it at your recital tonight?”Kaede blinks hard, then realization settles in. “Uh… I actually forgot I had one tonight.” She admits, a little embarrassed. “I wasn’t planning on it, but… if you really want to hear it, you could show up a little early.”She tries to ignore how her hand fidgets nervously on the hem of her skirt.





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DR Valentine's Day Exchange! Apologies for it being so late, hope you're able to enjoy it!

Kaede sits with Shuichi after school one day, choosing to hide out in a nearby park and finish their respective assignments in music and detective work. Also, choosing to ignore the very blatant fact that it was Valentine’s day. She watches Shuichi from the corner of her eye, and sees him slump after reading through a case file. Seeing an opportunity, she decides to try and distract him from his work. 

“Hey, Shuichi.” she calls, and he lifts his head. “Wanna hear the piece I’m working on?” 

“Hm? Don’t you need a piano for that?”

“I’ll just hum it out for you, just so you can hear what I’m going for.” She clears her throat, tilts her head upward, and begins her song. 

Even despite the fact that she was obviously flustered, and that she was spending time with Shuichi alone on Valentine’s Day only serving to further that fleeting feeling of nervousness, she had really wanted Shuichi to hear this piece. After all, the further she hummed it aloud, the more she realized how much it suited him.

It was a slower, much more methodical piece. One that was uncertain, but wanted to trust in others to the end. It had an even rhythm, never really straying out of line. It then switches to a higher note, one just out of her range-- 

“Uh.” Shuichi feels a bit bad for it making him laugh. “I like it a lot, but I think I’d like to hear it on an actual piano.”

Kaede’s face gets hot. “Hey, I tried!” She sticks her tongue at him. 

Shuichi returns to his work, flicking through case file after case file. She finishes the piece she was working on, and decides to work on a new piece, but ultimately ends up getting nowhere. After a while, he pauses, then looks back up at her. “Do you… want to help me with this?” He asks weakly, gesturing to the files around him. “It’s mostly organization at this point, I get it if you don’t want to--”

“Of course I’ll help you. Detective Akamatsu is on the case!” she moves over to where he sat-- not too close, of course, she didn’t want to bother him-- and looks over the files. “So, what’s the case we’re working on?”

“Uh…”, he flips through them, handing one to her and going slightly pink from all her enthusiasm. “It’s honestly... just a missing pet case. The usual. And don’t worry, we found him and got him home safe and sound.” Kaede exhales a sigh of relief, one that she didn’t know she was even holding in. “Now that he’s home, we just need to finish filling out some forms and…”

After explaining what the work entailed, Kaede and Shuichi worked to finish the forms, only pausing when Kaede needed clarification on something. Which was often, but once corrected she worked twice as hard. If anything, she probably was slowing him down, but Shuichi didn’t mind. He simply enjoyed having her at his side. 

Kaede stands up and stretched and sighed dramatically after finishing her share of the work. Shuichi finally sets his pen down, satisfied with his work. He looks up at her, then blinks a few times hurriedly then rests his eyes on a safe place on the ground. She offers him a bottle of water from her backpack, missing the gesture entirely. 

“You know, that song you were writing-- is there any way I could hear that on an actual piano?” He asks after taking a sip of the water. “Are you planning on playing it at your recital tonight?”

Kaede blinks hard, then realization settles in. “Uh… I actually forgot I had one tonight.” She admits, a little embarrassed. “I wasn’t planning on it, but… if you really want to hear it, you could show up a little early.” 

She tries to ignore how her hand fidgets nervously on the hem of her skirt.

Shuichi thinks on it for a second. “Alright. I’ll be there.” He checks his watch. “Shouldn’t you be practicing for your recital…?”

“Yeah, actually.” She pouts a bit. “I’ll see you soon, then!” She waves a bit, and they say goodbye and go their separate ways. 

It was Valentine’s Day, she remembered. That thought kept pressing on the back of her mind. Gaining a new sense of confidence, she makes a plan to stop somewhere before heading to her recital.  
\---  
Having a friend that worked as an unlikely florist on Valentine’s Day ended up being Kaede’s saving grace. As she stands across from a certain Maki Roll, she beams as she hands her the very last bouquet. 

“Maki, really, I owe you—“

She gives a rare smile. “Don’t sweat it. But who exactly are these for--”

“It’s not important!” She assures, earning a raised brow from Maki. “If anything, I should be asking you why you’re working as a florist.” 

“Oh, you know… I need the money.” She says, fumbling with the bow on her apron. Kaede blinks at her lie. She reddens, “A certain idiot convinced me to work with him. He said it’d be a good way for us to spend time together.”  
Kaede hums with approval. “Ahh, I see.” she says, closing her eyes and nodding. “That’s adorable honestly!”

“I-I’m not adorable--”

“See you later, Maki!” And with a light wave and a cheery smile, she was gone. 

Kaito pokes his head out from the backroom, having being busy with deliveries that whole day. “Was that Kaede?”

“Yeah. She won’t tell me who those flowers are for, though.”

Kaito laughs. “You shouldn’t be too nosy, Maki Roll. But now that I think about it… wasn’t Shuichi in here earlier too?” 

There’s a solid second of gears turning in Maki’s head, then realization smacks her over the head. “Oh my god, those idiots--”  
\---  
Kaede sits at her piano, five minutes before Shuichi was due to meet her. She nervously taps out a warm up, staring at the bouquet she brought. Part of her was highly considering just throwing it in the trash and aborting the mission. She shook her head. 

Worst case scenario, she could play it off as a platonic gesture. Despite the very romantic roses in the bouquet. She gulps. She decides to keep as much of a surprise as possible, and holds them behind her.

Shuichi arrives right on time, after much psyching himself up. He is very suspiciously holding something behind his back. They stare at each other for a long second, then--

“Kaede, I--”

“Oh, Shuichi--”

At the exact same time with the exact same degree of awkwardness, they stick out their respective identical bouquets, and stare at them for ages. Both were too flustered to say anything. 

And then, after a long moment of waiting, they both burst out laughing. Kaede moves over to Shuichi, and wraps her arms around him, careful not to crush their flowers. 

“Oh my god, Shuichi, this is perfect!” She looks up at him with such adoration in her eyes, and he can’t help but blush and look away. Feeling a surge of confidence, she leans up and presses her lips to his cheek. 

Kaede beams. She really had no reason to worry after all.


End file.
